


where the sun sleeps

by arenspoon (eunoias)



Series: Eymere [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Healing, Minor Character Death, Multiple Crossovers, Ocean, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoias/pseuds/arenspoon
Summary: A viking heir was abducted. His tribe wanted him back.As the surviving princess, Anna must prepare for her impending coronation as queen to a kingdom on the brink of war. Rumors of a vigilante rescuing lost persons surfaced, and there might be a chance to stop that war from ever happening.Will they find who they're looking for?
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Eymere [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. the call of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, how she missed the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to yet another fic ;) Oh, and here's a couple of things you need to know before continuing:
> 
> 1) This plot baby is heavily inspired by Moana outtake "More" by Marcy Harriell, and Frozen outtake "Home" (Anna's deleted song) while I was doing some "research" for my other fics.
> 
> 2) Like most of my works, this will be another canon divergence AU, where both movie events never happened, and there will be a lot of alterations! Everything will be historically inaccurate as well. Though Anna will still be 18-ish, and Hiccup around 21 in the beginning.
> 
> 3) Lastly, we've got some fluffy Hicanna here and there. And a bit of angst maybe? (Ratings and category may change in time.)
> 
> Until then, enjoy the first chapter ;)
> 
> [UNEDITED]

"…They were known for their exploits, traveling across the seas for centuries where they trade, kill, and—"

"Your Highness?"

There was already the beginnings of drool from the corner of her lips, her eyelids were weighing heavier and heavier, slowly succumbing to the irresistible spell of sleep. It was becoming difficult to keep track of her tutor's words with her chin propped into her palm, slightly slipping from its position as her arm swayed and wavered from fatigue. And it was only then did she register Kai's voice calling for her attention.

Adamantly, the monarch fights off the strong urge to drop her head on her desk whilst her own limbs grow numb and limp. Then it suddenly turns into a battle for control. It was now her against the ever persistent temptation of slumber. Had she stayed up a little longer the night prior, it would have been different, with her face already flat on the wooden surface cluttered with piles of paper—consisting of mostly her notes and doodles, which she couldn't seem to organize with her busy work schedule.

Her body demanded a break from it all; to collapse onto the comforts of her soft bed and drift into the land of dreams. But as princess and next heir to succeed the throne, she knew what she had to do, she knew her duties must always come first. It's not like anyone else could relieve that burden from her.

The Arendellian council did not have that many choices to work with. After all, she was the only princess left.

"Could you… could you repeat that for me, Kai?" she slurred, pulling away from her perch on the table, straightening her posture.

"Care to explain what this is?" plucking the paper out with a somewhat amused smile, her trusted advisor revealed the sheet filled with silly scribbles of vikings with angry faces, waving their axes in the air aboard their Drakkar. Hovering over them were lizards with wings, as Anna had no idea how to draw the winged beasts.

In embarrassment, she snatched it from off Kai's grasp, nearly ripping it in half. She quickly crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it on the carpeted floors. "You saw nothing."

"As you wish, your Highness."

"So, is the history lesson… over?"

"Indeed, our lecture has concluded," Kai informed her, collecting the books and tomes stacked at the corner of her desk. " _However,_ you still have an afternoon of reading ahead of you, and there is also the matter of discussion concerning trade with—"

" _Right._ Kai, you are dismissed!" Anna waved her hand in a shooing motion before he could finish.

With a final nod of his head, he complied, wordlessly shuffling right out the doors to take his leave. Anna did not want to be reminded of her agendas she was very well aware of. Or maybe she didn't want to be reminded of any of it at all. She had yet to get used to her new role. Not as a spare anymore, but as the one and only heir.

This reality had yet to sink in for her, in a world where her family was gone. They were her ocean, her shore. They were her _home._ Now, all that has changed. They're never coming back, even after months of never missing a day just standing at the harbor, waiting.

How she wished she could have convinced them to stay at that moment, when they were still in her arms, warm and safe, and… alive. If she had, they could have been with her right now, smiling and laughing, and all other things. But life had to be this way. No more pestering her sister for a snowman, no more warm cuddles, and no longer can she hear her lullabies nor bedtime stories from mother and father. Life goes on with or without them—a cruel fact she had to live with in each waking day for the next several years of her reign.

There was no point in dwelling on the past, in trying to correct her mistakes, thinking of a way she could have saved them if time were to be reversed. If only it _were_ possible. Until then, it was all nonsense. Anna knew that very well, since the very day their ship never returned to their shores. Arendelle mourned over such a great loss. Days passed, until days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Her people moved on.

Her home wasn't exactly… _home_ anymore.

And she couldn't have been more alone. Even if the castle staff—who had been there for her from the moment of her birth—had already filled in the role as her family members, it was never the same.

Eyes stinging hot with tears, throat constricting at the thought, Anna squeezed the quill she didn't know she had been holding until now. Lowering her arms on the table, careful to avoid any sheets for fear of it clinging to her sticky elbow and damaging the prints, Anna rested the side of her cheeks atop her folded arms so she could face the glass window.

Outside, the moored boats and ships in their harbor creaked as fishermen descended the gangplanks to unload their catches and their nets filled with fishes, fishes that once floundered in the endless depths of blue spanning to the very ends of the horizon.

Her mind then wanders to the expanse of the ocean, past the fjords that seemed to obstruct the rest of the beautiful view it had to offer. Her heart ached to sail beyond its coasts; see what was truly out there, feel the thrill rushing through her veins as she rides on the changing tides, never knowing what to expect.

It distracts her for a bit, serving as a temporary escape from her terrible musings, and she was grateful for it. The distraction made her appreciate just how beautiful life could be, how _everything_ could be. Even in the absence of her family; even if all else had disappeared. The world doesn't stop, and it never ceases to amaze her.

(If only she could say the same about the nearing deadlines and treaties _begging_ to be read and signed by her.)

The sun was settled high up in a cloudless sky this summer afternoon. The rising temperature was enough to melt a candlestick into a puddle of wax, and she could practically see it trickle progressively down its holder. Rays of sunlight entered her room, like beams of concentrated fire threatening to roast her alive, that she might as well have been burning in an oven right now. No wonder the ice harvesting business was rapidly booming in sales these days.

Counting his hard-earned bags of coins, a man leans against the sled which doubled as his makeshift stall, where the locals lined up in a single file to purchase their own block of ice. The ice vendor was pretty cute as well, with his blonde bangs nearly covering his beautiful chocolate eyes, his arms corded with muscles showing even beneath the blue sleeves of his rolled up shirt. She might drop by for a bit to check him out. Maybe after a quick nap. Or maybe not. She was under strict order to stay in the palace walls, and the security had been tripled. For that reason, she was restricted from going out in public, showing her face.

Though, it wouldn't be ideal for a nap in such warm weather as this, so her other option was to take a shower like a normal person would. _Or_ she could go sneak past her watchful guards for a refreshing swim down her hidden beach. Unwind for a bit, wake her nerves before drowning herself in work again. Anna considers this for a moment, her mind recalling the feel of the cool waves splashing behind her as she sits on her usual boulder jutting out between the shore and the sea. Ah, how she missed the sea.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she pictured her pleasant afternoons she spent down the docks as a child, basking in the sun's warmth, and inhaling the salty breeze. She could vividly hear the waters lapping against their shores; the winds coasting the surface crest of the gentle waves, the gust hitting her full in the face.

Suddenly, there came a soft tickle of the breeze from her open window. It sweeps through the room to slightly ruffling her hair, to then knock off the first page from her heap of paper and parchment. It floats down to her feet, next to the wad of her funny little doodles. At once, she moved to retrieve the paper.

Picking it off the carpet, Anna unfurls the sheet and presses out the wrinkles and creases of her drawing. Her chest tightened up at the sight of the marauding vikings and ruthless dragons staring her in the face. Had it not been for their sudden reappearance, she wouldn't be there, under an indefinite lockdown; burying herself in mountains of paperwork and memorizing names of visiting allies for their meeting. Not that she had a problem with it. What troubled her was what might follow the decision they would make.

Heated tensions arise between their allies to the south, and their hot-headed neighbors to the farthest reach of the north. Northerners, as some would call them. To most, they were better known as _Vikings._

Kai's words played over in her head, or the bits she actually listened to, matching the notes she managed to scrawl at the last second. Chills traveled down her spine at the mention of them, either in fear or in admiration, Anna was not so sure anymore.

Vikings were a stubborn lot, that was very much certain. Among other things, they were plunderers and bloodthirsty killers. They strike fear and terror into the hearts of many, leveling villages, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake.

Or so her tutors tell her. They often leave out the part where there were also the dreamers; seafarers who brave monstrous waves and battle against dangerous storms, for they were adventurous souls with an unquenchable thirst to explore lands beyond their sunset. Where they would stop, no one had quite an answer for it. Some say until they reach the edge of the world, until they have slain the dragons and serpents hailing from the trenches to rid the earth of their baneful existence.

Do dragons even _exist_ in the first place?

Personally, Anna liked to think they do. The rational half of her, on the other hand, had her doubts about it, having seen none so far. Still, a part of her believed dragons roamed their seas. Anna herself had eavesdropped upon countless of fishermen's conversations after a tiring day at sea, only to return empty-handed. In their return, they were left with nothing their battered boats; some were scorched, some splintered. She had heard enough to become so familiar with their tales, to know that dragons were definitely still out there.

"Your Highness?" three knocks on the door interrupted her from her train of thought, prompting her to once again dispose of her drawings as she had ascertained whose voice it belonged to.

"Enter." she said flatly, quickly recomposing herself.

And in came her most trusted guard, General Mattias, carrying a parchment and a scroll bearing a royal seal. A familiar face she wasn't hoping to see until later. Her stroll down her secret beach might have to wait.

The General had been the most trusted soldier of King Agnarr; some would say he was the closest the king had for a father. Or even a decent parental figure. Runeard wasn't exactly warm to his own child, and as a boy, Agnarr lost his mother to an illness in his childhood.

And the moment they stepped out of the Enchanted forest, Agnarr lost his father too, who was the first among the casualties. When the king had fallen to his death, Mattias prioritized getting the prince out alive, protecting him at all costs until they reached Arendelle.

He'd been by young Agnarr's side as his personal guard since. The General, a lieutenant at the time, practically _raised_ the king, stepping in to fill both roles of his parents, providing him care, wisdom, a great many things, and a love a father would have for his son. He was a close family friend to them as well. He was Anna's grandfather basically. So she insisted he dropped the formalities when in a casual conversation. When he doesn't, Anna would simply respond to him as though she was talking to a family member.

"Pardon for the intrusion, my queen."

"No, you weren't intruding anything. Nope. Not at all," she assured him, though inwardly wincing at the title; at her being already _queen._ (She keeps forgetting.) The coronation was not only close, but was due in a few more weeks. She was still formally addressed as Princess Anna by few, as some of the members of her council could not accept the possibility that her parents, along with her older sister, had sunken to the bottom of the sea. Anna herself refused their likely demise, for she believed they would undoubtedly return for her. So she waited.

The throne, however, could not wait as it must remain occupied; otherwise there will be chaos in her court. Once word gets out that no one had ascended to the throne, power hungry officials and lords would pounce at the golden opportunity to place themselves on it. It would be a _bloodbath,_ which was something Anna wasn't looking forward to, leaving her with no choice but to become queen. Not that she had any other choice, to begin with.

Banishing those thoughts away, Anna then squinted her eyes to inspect the letters peeking from the crook of his elbow. Another dreadful sitting through paragraphs and paragraphs of _more_ urgent matters to tend to. "Are those… from Dunbroch?"

The General's gaze fell to the carpeted floorings, confirming her suspicions. "The raids keep on coming, and they're doing the best they can to hold them off. They seek our aid, should their forces falter. The rest are in the letters."

Resilient and strong-willed was the powerful army of Dunbroch, having faced much worse in the past against the Romans and the Norsemen. She could hardly imagine them giving in so easily. Which was naive of her, now that she thinks about it. They must have been exhausted from the number of weeks going up against their invaders all while defending their homeland.

This, however, was a different matter from the band of dragon-hunting ones. This particular tribe had… _demands._ They will not stop until they have who they were looking for.

That person just so happened to be their chieftain's one and only son. Taken away at a young age during a raid by the Highlanders, they claimed. Whether or not Dunbroch was innocent, no one had a clue. What her intelligence had gathered, however, was that the barbarians were planning to target Dunbroch's allies next.

And Arendelle happened to be at the top of their list.

"Any news about the enemy?" Anna inquired.

"Rest assured, they haven't reached Arendelle yet." was Mattias' response, before setting down the parcels and paper on the top of her desk. He then stands by opposite of her desk, awaiting for any command she might ask of him.

That was a relief to hear. She had months of preparations, in case the barbarians ever think of launching an invasion on Arendelle. Anna was fairly knowledgeable about how she would mobilize her troops down to basic self defense, and it was all thanks to Mattias' experience and training. Though, no matter how ready she was, nothing could ever prepare her for the prospect of war.

Senseless violence. Bloodshed. Death. All war ever had brought was chaos, ruin, and unnecessary losses. She wanted nothing to do with it, wanted no part in it, but her land had promised her allies their support. It was a promise she was meant to keep, and as queen, she must see to it that they will.

Untying the strings and breaking open the seal, Anna slips the first letter free from its envelope. Unbeknownst to her, Mattias spotted her discarded drawing near the foot of her table. "And what's _this_ supposed to be?" he did the same as Kai did, holding the paper up with an arched brow and a poorly hidden grin.

"I thought I made myself clear—" dropping the message she had in hand, Anna pulls up her reference to his face for comparison, where the picture contained a detailed sketch of a mighty beast breathing down fire on its unfortunate victim. "With the wings and flames and all."

General Mattias could barely stifle down his laugh as he checked the picture again. So _that's_ what the oversized lizard with parasols for wings was—a dragon. "Ah, yes, I can definitely see the resemblance."

Her mouth drooped into a pout. "No, you don't. You're just saying that to be nice."

"Aren't I always nice?"

"Only Halima finds you nice." she retorted, her voice barely above a whisper, though was audible enough for Mattias to hear.

Ouch. Or not ouch. (It had double meanings to it, he realized.)

"Shouldn't her Highness be studying instead of… sketching?" he then countered in a manner of scolding. While he enjoyed listening to her rather interesting theories about dragons, Mattias believes there's a time for everything—pastimes included. He still finds it adorable, though. "And reading that letter right now?"

"I was about to get to it," Anna resumes opening the folds to read its contents. It was precisely as she had guessed it. With an annoyed groan, Anna tosses the paper back in the pile. "Is there any way to make me _not_ queen anymore? It's all so hard to do." _It was a pain._

"This may sound redundant at this point, _but_ ," Mattias draws in a deep breath, now clasping his hands. Anna had memorized it down to its letter, but Mattias insisted he continued to make sure she wouldn't forget. "Life will always throw you on a new path. What do you do when it does? Don't _ever_ give up. It all may seem difficult at this moment, but it will pass. Take it one step at a time, and—"

"I know. Just do the next right thing." but how would she know if what she's even doing was right?

As if he'd read her mind, he once again opened his mouth to answer. "You'll just… know it. It's that tiny voice inside you, your conscience, or whatever is, it's always there to guide you. It will tell you what you need to do."

"I just want to end this war, Mattias, and I want to do something about it," so no one would have to lose their loved ones just as she had. Anna wanted nothing more than to protect her subjects and let them enjoy her peaceful reign. That applies to even people beyond her rule, as Dunbroch deserved peace as well. Without the war, she wouldn't have to stay locked up anymore, and she would be free to be with her subjects. "I miss going outside the gates! I miss the sea, I miss _everyone_ …"

The General was quiet, having no advice to offer. As much as he wanted to help her and take the weight of responsibility off her shoulders, there was really no way around it. War was imminent. The least he could do was prepare her for it. Though, that was not what he came there for that day. "I know what might cheer you up," Mattias began. "There's a fresh batch of kransekake down at Hudson's."

Anna's head turned so sharply at the mention of her favorite baked goods. "Really—? I mean, is it _okay_ if I… I don't know, come with?"

"I already asked the council, and there didn't seem to be any objections." Mattias smiled. The General would be there as her escort, after all. It was the perfect excuse to allow her past the castle gates, as he'd sensed the queen's boredom after having been cooped up in the palace for far too long.

Anna had never heard of Hudson's since _forever._ And Kransekake sounds wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said my previous story would be the last in a little while, but when this plot idea came, I honestly couldn't get it off my mind! (While simultaneously writing for my other fics. Shame one me, I know.)
> 
> The Moana soundtrack was _so good,_ I remember stopping myself from crying in the theatres that night, and I loved everything about it, including the outtake, "More". Anna was the perfect fit for it, seeing as she was always at the harbor, even in the deleted scenes and Frozen outtakes, which made me feel like she's the ocean type of person.
> 
> And I kinda like the change in ship I'm writing for. It's really refreshing and fun. I mean, there's more than enough Hiccelsa fics to go around, so why not a Hicanna one this time? And I think they would have a more interesting dynamic, with Anna's bubbly personality and Hiccup's constant sarcasm. (Low key reminds me of Eugene and Punzie.)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Feedback is always welcomed. And as always, stay safe, guys!


	2. the masked rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were in the sky again.

The morning remained dull and gray even as the dreary thunder clouds had long since rolled out of sight. There wasn't the slightest shred of sunlight from the dimming cluster of clouds, casting this dead atmosphere on the remote island.

(The gloomy weather made everything look far more miserable than the rest of the Meridian of Misery already was.)

Boasting its glittering peaks of its steep mountain ideal for skiing, it was a hidden vacation spot for those who were fond of blistering winters and permanent glaciers that seemed to materialize out of nowhere every now and then. The lovely isle in particular was the dream of hermits and those who liked to be left alone for the rest of their lives with nothing but finite resources where they had nobody to share it with. Who wouldn't want that these days?

Uninhabited by any man aside from himself, it was also a perfect getaway for all kinds and forms of life who wanted nothing to do with the human race. Dragons included.

While he enjoyed the endless solitude and talking mostly to its scaly locals, and not to mention studying the diverse life thriving in its fertile soil, it could hardly compare to the charming sunsets he had back in his homeland. Side by side, his cliffside views back home puts every vista on the island to shame. ( _If_ there was still a home he could go back to.)

Clad in leather armor and cloak, with a mask concealing his face, the mysterious man scanned the bleak coastline for any washed up supplies he could find and repurpose. He'd amassed a decent amount of books and flotsam during his stay on the island, to kill time and wait for storms to pass. He managed to build his forge and fort upon the wreckage, and he's bound to find more.

The cold nipping air managed to seep right through the slits of his mask, causing him to blink back the dryness a couple of times. The end of the storm had calmed the once raging ocean, spitting out debris caught in its inescapable currents. For miles, there was nothing but floating remains and cargo of a sunken ship washed up by the tide.

Little by little, a number of crates and the usual driftwood trickled into the beach he was currently standing on. Among that number, there was a latest addition to it, where a trunk of belongings had poured out its contents onto the pebbles lining the shore.

The cloaked figure hunkered down beside it, sifting through the chest to see if there was anything left in it that he could still salvage and use. Whilst he was going through it, an enormous snout poked into his sides, startling him out of his search. Softly, the Night Fury opens his mouth to reveal a plush he carefully carried in between his gummy jaw.

"Oh, it's just you and… this guy," he exhaled in relief as he took the doll surprisingly in good condition. It wasn't uncommon to find items still in perfect shape, though it could only mean its shipwreck must have been recent enough for it to hold together its worn out stitches. That, or the owner was around not long after. "Are you lost too, little fella?" he asked, as if it would magically respond back to him.

Taking his time to examine the stuffed penguin, he noticed he only had a single blue button for an eye, with three orange chords as his hair, and a turquoise cape dripping heavy with seawater. The wool in its head was damp and had a considerable weight to it, sagging to the side as he held it in his hands. He then noticed how its cape was an actual _glove_. The little girl must be looking for him, wherever she might be on the island.

As he returned his attention to the compartment brimmed with rows and rows of satin gloves, he quietly inspected them, finding most of which were too small to be his size. It likely belonged to a lady, as it appeared a tad too long to be that of a child's.

The owner of this trunk must have been the same as the missing doll, seeing the unmistakable resemblance of the penguin's cape to the pattern on the set of gloves.

"Suppose you can still find her, bud?"

His dragon sadly nuzzled into his side as he stared at the doll Toothless gave him. That might be a sign that he couldn't pick up the scent of its owner anymore. Too bad. He would've wanted to return her stuff and ask her why she had this collection of ridiculous amounts of gloves. Does she have a thing with dirt? Maybe she was crazy obsessed with the texture of satin? Was it for everyday use, or for every other occasion? Does her doll have a name? He will probably never know.

Fixing the trunk upright, he gathered the rest of its items to place them back where they once were. He settled the doll by its side to trace the simple painting that decorated the wooden box. If he were to guess, it was once aboard a travelling passenger ship that sank in the storm.

It wasn't uncommon to be sucked in and get caught in the massive tides, swallowing them in their inky depths. He feels sorry for them, having been buried at sea and never to be seen again by their loved ones they've left behind.

He offered them a moment of silence, praying for their souls to find peace in Valhalla, or wherever they might be headed in their afterlife.

When he was back on his feet, he recognized the strong smell of burning wood coming from the west side of the beach, causing him to promptly pocket the toy into a pouch attached along the side of his dragon's saddle.

"Yep. That's our cue," he turned to where the source of the billowing smoke was, immediately spotting the merchant ship surrounded by the trapper's own. "Tooth?"

In answer, the Night Fury was already spreading his wings and ready for takeoff, awaiting his rider. With a roll of his shoulder, the man swiftly mounts himself and slips his booted feet into the stirrups, grabbing hold on the sides to secure himself from falling when his dragon launches them into the air.

And they were in the sky again; where the winds were sharp as knives as they doubled in speed. His fingertips had all but grown numb from the cool sting of the winds, but he couldn't help but grip on tight, squeezing the edges when they were within range of the ships circling the fishermen.

Standing proudly and ever so vigilant was Eret son of Eret, as he had first introduced himself. Not the most creative of names, but was still somewhat more decent than _Hiccup_.

And Eret son of Eret seemed to have increased his forces, as Hiccup made note of the newer undamaged vessels floating in the water several feet away trailing after him, bearing the same emblem on their sails. He saw he'd taken more precaution after vowing he'd be prepared for him and his dragon on their next meeting. True to his words, Eret seemed much more heavily armed than their last encounter.

Hiccup could appreciate the man's effort to continue his craft and in keeping his word. Normally, men in his profession would give up and move to southern waters beyond his territory, where there were even less dragons. It would seem that Eret didn't want to take his chances down there and preferred to stay where he was, even if it meant going up against the protectors of all dragons.

The masked riders had been a thorn on his sides from the very beginning of his promising career. His scary odds didn't stop his drive, refusing to be a laughingstock among his ranks. Not only was he motivated by his fear of being openly mocked and made fun of, he feared Drago's wrath most of all. The madman had sworn to be far less understanding should he fail a second time, which could only mean his likely doom, something he wasn't looking forward to until his old age.

As luck would have it, Eret got away with only a scar, while many men barely escaped with their own lives. Some weren't lucky enough to have been spared. It could've been him any day, but he was allowed that earned him Drago's favor to live another day and it was thanks to his trapping skills that he still roams the seas. And his expertise won't let him down this time either.

Distant thunder boomed and crackled, jarring him out of his thoughts, unflinchingly. Ug visibly winced beside him but had tried to appear untroubled by it. The sea storms have progressively gotten worse for several years, and he wasn't sure if they could survive it when it falls. He prayed to his gods it won't hit them in the middle of their work.

"The weather's been awful this week, eh?"

"Do you think this place is… cursed?"

"It is one of the homes to the devils, after all."

Eret partly listened to their conversation across their own deck, while he readied himself for any tricks their resident vigilante might pull on them when they least expected it. Though he was having difficulty picking up on any sound for the winds grew stronger and colder by the minute.

Lighting strikes. Thunders roared. Everything around them turns into a blinding white, impairing their vision for a couple of seconds before they staggered out of balance from the impact that rattled and rippled the entire vessel. It even managed to reach Eret's ship. The deafening thunder was _distinctly_ different, however. The mast on one of theirs split and cracked into half, its top hanging to the side in flames. His gaze snapped to the fishing boat, where its crew ducked for cover.

"What in _Hel_ was that?"

"Must've been the storm, boss." Teeny suggested after crossing to the other boat. His boots landed on the deck with a thud where he joined the rest to round up the fishermen and tied their wrists with ropes, leaving the others to root through their cabins for supplies, and… _other_ priorities.

"No. Can't be," Eret crossed his arms, keeping a weather eye and observed the sky for anything unusual in the area. If it was really the lightning, it should have stayed upright. "Something feels… _off_ about it."

Steadying himself on the gunwale as the rumbling continues, Eret struggles to balance himself as the churning waters start tossing them back and forth.

"Shouldn't we be taking shelter, boss?" Ug asked from across, feeling weary, and he had every right to be; their very lives were on the line with the brewing storm just over the horizon.

"Nothing changes, alright? Drago will have our heads if we come back empty-handed this month," Eret commanded all while he remained close to the helm to secure it, though it wasn't exactly wise to man it all by himself. "Stick to the plan! It'll be over before you know it!"

By the very second his men had boarded the fisherman's deck, he once again heard the unmistakable screech of a Night Fury. They must have used each thunder for cover. "Those crafty bastards." They took to the skies, now diving in their direction, seemingly invisible in the darkened thunder clouds, but he was certain they were going for their deck next.

"Not this again," Eret muttered under his seething breath, now sprinting towards the stern-mounted cannon. He threw a glance over his shoulder, alerting his crew who didn't seem to be all too aware. "Night Fury incoming! Brace yourselves!"

Some argue lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. It was a common myth these days, but right now he was willing to test that out. Toothless was technically the unholy offspring of lightning and death anyway.

A banshee-like screech rings above the ferocious storm, a plasma ball blasts down the bow of his ship along with their net cannons, setting everything around it in flames.

"You bloody son of a—!"

"Eret! Nice seeing you on this lovely morning," Hiccup's voice was muffled by his mask, but the head trapper heard him nonetheless. "Harassing civilians now, are we?"

 _Nothing_ was lovely about this morning. Scratch that; he didn't _have_ the luxury to go for another bout. "If I were you, I'd stay out of other people's business," he said in a grave tone, unsheathing his iron blade. He signalled for his crew to return and back him up. He'd wrangled many dragon species in his days, but never a Night Fury. This just might be the day he'd acquire such an elusive beast. "Kill the rider _only_ if you must, but capture the dragon alive." he commanded in a low voice.

"People are my business. Stopping people like you, to be exact," Hiccup countered as he and his dragon touched down on the deck he was on. Eret's group started climbing back to their own ship and throwing spears at him, its sharpened tip almost successfully knocking his mask off. He rolled his eyes behind the mask. "You guys never learn how to quit, do you?"

The moment they were within his range, he jumped off of his saddle, ripping out his retractable sword. He made a few tweaks and modifications to it, which greatly amplifies its blast radius. With a click of the pommel, a greenish gas spilled out of the canister, and he dropped flat on the deck when he flicked another switch, causing the flames to ignite the perimeter. More than half of the trappers were tossed overboard, thrown into the icy waters. It didn't guarantee their death, but was enough to keep them busy swimming for their lives. Eret, however, was not among them.

"After them!"

"But, boss, the hatchlings—"

Hatchlings? _Smuggled_ hatchlings?

"They're not going anywhere. More of us are coming, so just stall for until they get here!"

Before he had any second to think, Eret was charging straight for him, the veins in his neck showing as he hollered and aimed his blade for Hiccup, who was already back on his feet. Through the slits of his mask, his eyes searched for an opening somewhere, which hopefully Eret doesn't catch up on.

"Toothless!" he called, and the Night Fury obediently followed him, now bolting toward the head trapper. Drawing his fiery sword out prepared to block and parry any blow, he waves it in his face and ducks when Eret sweeps and swung his sword at his person. To his surprise, his opponent had disappeared.

"Where'd he…?"

Distracted and his eyes darting everywhere to find his adversary and rid him for good, Toothless scampered in Eret's direction, flinging him over to the water where he joined his men in the frigid sea. His body immediately surfaced for air, his sight trained on the railing of their boat. There, the masked vigilante was already halfway crossing the plank to board the fishing boat.

Hauling his weight and producing his spare knives from his hip, he stabs at the wooden keep of the fishermen's longboat to scale his way up. He managed to pull half his chest out of the water, and he did it a second time until his torso was up. _Just a bit more…_

The sound of flying nets and arrows being launched had reached his ears, some landing on the starboard and keel which was dangerously close to his face. It reassured him, knowing that their reinforcements have arrived. Though, he loses his grip, falling back into the roiling waves. The rider, however, was protected by his dragon, its wings shielding him from the rain of steel, missing every shot.

Boulders were being catapulted, destroying the wooden planks he happened to be on. That didn't stop Hiccup, though, as he took a leap of faith, in a quite literal sense. Below him were men who wanted him dead, and if he fell, he'd face their wraths. Hiccup had no other choice but to go forward.

Luckily for him, Toothless had yanked him into his arms and flew them safely aboard the deck. Once he had set him down, his draconian friend then fires consecutive blasts at the approaching ships as well as the one in front of them, incapacitating them, buying them precious minutes to leave.

"That was fun," Hiccup remarked, his breath coming out in wheezes after his last second jump, peering over to the water where he saw the rest of their group flailing to stay afloat; clinging onto the fallen debris for fear of drowning. They have pretty low swimming skills for a bunch of sailors always out at sea. It was impractical of them to skip out on swimming laps, which clearly put them at a disadvantage against him. It would seem that Eret hadn't been prepared for that. "Same time next week?"

Eret had never been this infuriated his entire life.

"You will pay, you bloody thieves! You and your friends all will!" he declared in anger, waving his clenched fist in the air as he cursed the rider and his Night Fury.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he grinned victoriously behind his mask, seeing him off. Spinning on his heel, he turned to face Toothless, playfully rubbing his snout. "And that makes ten this week, again, in the favor of Haddock and—!"

A man wearing the same fur attire as Eret had shoved the tip of his spear to his face somewhat menacingly, and in his other hand was the hatchling in question. The unhatched, rather. Hiccup glanced behind him, and the trapper followed his gaze to see the dark feline creature hovering over his shoulder.

Panic sets in, and before he could do anything else, Toothless effortlessly flicks him in the air with his tail, sending him to plunge into the pitch black water where a fuming Eret shouted at them with every curse word there possibly was.

Hiccup retrieves the dragon egg from him, checking and making sure it didn't have any cracks on it. It must have been a stowaway dragon's. Hatchlings. They mentioned hatchlings, so there _had_ to be more of them. Someone must have planted them without knowing, or a dragon had mistaken it for a nest. Perhaps these people had or hadn't an idea what they were when they loaded them to their cabins.

"Thank you, stranger!" the man previously held at knifepoint by one of Eret's goons had dropped to his knees, ripping Hiccup out of his thoughts. "What might be your name? So we may thank you properly for saving our lives!"

"How can we repay you?" another one asked, half-tied to the mast, the ropes around him loosening already from his struggles.

"Here; take it. It's not much, but it's all we've got right now." the wiry man cupped his free hand and placed a tiny parcel on his palm that contained a considerable amount of coins.

"I can't accept that. Really, I can't," he refused the bags of silver he was given, carefully returning it to the frail old man, seeing they need it more than he does. He shook his head despite the man trying to persuade him into keeping it. "I gotta go. I mean, you guys gotta go too if you want to lose those idiots on your tail." he said briefly.

"Wait! Can we at least know your name before you go?"

With a grin, he offered. "Or I can help you get out of here. Where did you say you were going?"

"Arendelle, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who the doll was? Kudos to you if you already know ;) Also, is anyone willing to bet where Hiccup's forge/fort is based?
> 
> Hope you liked it even if it's shorter than usual. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter!


End file.
